A Knight's Fight
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Coming off a big swim meet win, Blaine Jacobs throws a party. There he meets Bailey Pickett, who begins to be harassed by him. So who will save Bailey? None other than her boyfriend, Cody. But what will happen when the jock and the nerd go head to head?
1. Cody's Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, the characters, or the setting. **

* * *

Blaine Jacobs was one cocky senior at Seven Seas High. He was the captain of the S.S. Tipton's swim and dive team. Blaine competed against other teams every time the S.S. Tipton docked in a port. He never left a port defeated either. He won every race in every stroke at any length. Blaine was like a fish, he had speed and skill, but he also had another thing: looks. He had shaggy hair that was a dark midnight black, which was somewhat odd for a swimmer, and glowing green eyes. His body was lean because of all of his training, and he stood a height of 6'5, so he had it all. Blaine, like other athletes, had routine before each race. He went for a jog around the pool twice, listened to some pump up music, and always wore his lucky dark blue swimmer's cap. This would lead into him winning all of his races, and that would lead into his post meet routine. Blaine and his teammates would get a souvenir of some sort, somewhat like a trophy for their win in that country, and Blaine would hook up with some girl he barely knew.

Well, Blaine and his team came off a big win in Belgium when he and his team came cheering back onto the ship. The whole school was excited about the win, and decided to celebrate the win with a party on the Sky Deck. So later that night, the whole school was enjoying a lively night on the Sky Deck.

Blaine had already claimed his trophy, Belgium chocolates that were world famous. So the only thing left for Blaine to find was a girl, and he found one easily. She was leaning against the railing looking down at her shoes. Her hair was a shiny golden brown, and when she looked up, he could see her dark chocolate eyes. Her features were soft and gave a gentle cute look, rather than a dynamic hot look. She wasn't the type of girl he usually went with: hot, blonde with icy blue eyes, but she caught his eye.

He smirked to himself. Blaine ran his hands through his hair once and checked his breath once before he sauntered over to his next victim. When he arrived, she paid him no attention, she almost seemed like she was looking for someone.

Blaine waved a hand arrogantly in front of her face, and when she finally noticed him, he spoke to her in a supercilious tone.

"Who are you looking for cutie? I'm already here."

The girl reacted with a role of the eyes before answering back, "Sorry, but I'm actually waiting for someone else."

Blaine shrugged and gave one his charming smiles, "That's okay, I'll just wait till I'm that someone."

The girl was irritated, but she promised that she would meet her friend by the railings.

"I'm Blaine Jacobs," he said introducing himself.

"Bailey Pickett." The girl answered back hesitantly.

"Bailey— '_What a weird name for a girl'_— that's a nice name." They sat in silence for a few moments before Blaine started to go off about himself.

"Sweet party, huh?" He didn't even wait for her to respond, "Yeah, my team and I won a big swim meet. We even went out and got some of those Belgium chocolates," he gave her a once over, "I bet they aren't as sweet as you." He took a step closer, so that they were almost touching.

Bailey became even more uncomfortable at his advances and began to leave, "Well I have to go….it was umm...nice talking to you." She answered as she hurried away.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

She turned around confused, "What?"

Blaine pressed forward and grabbed her arm, "Me," he answered his face barely hovering above hers.

"Please let me go!" Bailey began to panic. Everyone was too enthralled with the party to notice the situation she was in.

"Come on baby," Blaine's voice becoming eerily gruff, "no one says no to Blaine Jacobs."

Bailey began to struggle some more when Blaine felt a hand clamp down on his left shoulder, "I believe she just did." Blaine's head whipped around to see a thin boy with floppy blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

The boy eyes blazed with an angry fire, "Her boyfriend."

Blaine scoffed. This was her boyfriend? He was the scrawniest thing he'd ever seen.

"Well not anymore." Blaine began to pull Bailey along with him.

"Hey! Let her go!" The blonde boy was still not getting it. This girl was now his.

"Shuddup!" Blaine lashed out, landing his right fist on one of the boy's eyes.

"Cody!" Bailey screamed as the boy went crashing to the floor. The music was still blaring, covering any sounds of the scuffle from the crowd.

"Now come on!' Blaine yanked the girl along once again.

Blaine didn't make it that far before he got a swift kick in the back making him stumble forward. He looked back to see the boy standing up with a black eye developing.

"Fine, you want to tussle!" He pushed Bailey to the side, "We'll tussle!"

Blaine went charging at Cody with a vast amount of speed. Cody barely had time to react, and ended up with a punch to the nose. Blood began to pour out of it. Cody gripped his nose in pain and stood hunched over. Blaine smirked; this would be easy; this kid was a wimp.

Blaine took another charge at the boy, and this time he didn't hit his mark, but instead hit one of the metal railings after Cody made a last minute side step. Blaine yelled out agony, and his fist throbbed in pain. Cody took this as an advantage and socked Blaine right in the mouth. Cody and Blaine both stumbled back, Cody, because of the impact on his hand, and Blaine, because of the impact on his jaw. Cody waved his hand about in pain. Blaine began to taste blood, and spat something out of his mouth and into his hand. It was one of his teeth. Blaine glared at Cody. This wimp ruined his perfect smile, and he was going to pay. Blaine was now fuming with furry. Even with the many different colors of light coming from the stage lights and strobe lights, all Blaine could see was red.

Cody, seeing this rage, looked around the room for help. Everyone was still oblivious to what was happening. Cody took a few steps back and was now cornered by the snack table. Blaine went charging again, and this time tackled Cody and himself onto the snack table. Chips and cookies flew everywhere, and Cody began to get pounded in the face by Blaine.

Things started to get a little blurry for Cody when all the blows just stopped. Blaine had been dragged off him by Woody and Zack, his brother, and only a few seconds later Kirby and Mr. Moseby were taking Blaine Jacobs away.

When Cody stood up the room was spinning ball of colors. He couldn't make out one figure from the next, and he couldn't even stand straight. Zach and Woody helped support him while Bailey came racing over to her boyfriend.

"Cody!"

He gave her a weak smile, "Hey, Bailey."

She cupped his face, "Omigosh! Are you okay?"

He winced at the sudden contact, "I will be."

Zack interpreted the couple's conversation, "Bailey, let's get him back to his room so he can rest."

Bailey nodded and accompanied them back to Cody's and Woody's room. They gently placed him on the bed.

"It's all right guys, you can go back to the party," she gently brushed some hair out of the hurt blonde's face; "I will watch him."

Woody and Zack nodded, and left the couple alone.

Cody was asleep by the time the boys left. Bailey took this time to really study him. His clothes were all ruffled from the fight, and he had a tear in his shirt along with some stains from his bloody nose on the shirt. His hair was messy, and she could see the bruises on his face. She traced the developing one on his chin and kissed the other on his right cheek. In his sleep, Cody winced from the sudden contact. Bailey gave a small frown before she went back to gazing at his face. His black had already developed, and it looked rather tender. Her finger tips barely grazed it, and he flinched away. His nose was becoming a painful purple, and the blood was now dried under it.

Sighing, Bailey stood up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. When she returned be began to wipe dried blood off his face, gently not to hurt him. After that she got a cold washrag and softly pressed it against Cody's black eye.

Cody let out a soft groan, and began to wake up. To him, the world was still spinning, and his face was throbbing in pain. When the world finally started to slow, he noticed Bailey sitting above him with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked squinting because of the bright light shining behind her head.

Bailey grasped his hand and soothingly rubbed circles into it, "Blaine wouldn't leave me alone, and you came and he hit you. Then you two ended up getting in a fight, and Woody and Zack had to drag Blaine off you." Bailey gave a tight hug, "I am so sorry you got hurt!"

Cody slowly wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay. I just didn't want him to hurt you."

Bailey beamed up at him, "He didn't thanks to you!"

Cody gave a small smile before frowning again, "So Woody and Zack had to pull him off me?"

"Yes, he wouldn't stop hitting you. They had to drag him off." Bailey grimaced at the thought of Cody being mauled.

It was silent for while. Cody refused to look at Bailey, almost in shame.

Bailey tenderly took his face and turned it so he was looking at her. He looked so weary and beaten with a frown and bruises painted across his face, "What's wrong, Cody?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your knight in shining armor, Bailey." He replied with sad eyes.

A smile graced her face as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "But you _were_."

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty! I always wanted to see Cody get in a fight trying to protect Bailey, and we all know Cody is kinda wimpy, so he wouldn't win, but he still would come out a hero! This is my second crack at Cody and Bailey or even at Suite Life, so tell me what you liked, disliked, or something that can be improved on! Reviews are always welcomed, and if you have any ideas or requests, I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Zack's Revenge

It had been a week since the incident between Cody and Blaine. Me and Woody dragged that scumbag off my brother, and Mr. Moseby laid down a harsh punishment. Blaine would be expelled, and when we hit the next docking in the United States, he'd have to return home to his family. It was a decent punishment, but I wasn't about to let that hothead off too easily though. Mr. Moseby brought down his punishment, and now it was time for mine. No one beats up on my brother, but me, and I don't even hurt him!

I hadn't talked to Cody about this because I knew he wouldn't allow it. In fact, he seemed kinda happy about the fight. Ever since the fight, Bailey had been fawning all over him. She would always get him things, make sure he was happy, and she smothered him with kisses. And as much as Cody wanted to say he didn't mind the attention, he couldn't because he liked it. A lot. Bleck!

So while the mushy couple was on cloud nine. I was planning my revenge.

It was a day before Blaine would be dropped off in Florida, and returned to his parents. The perfect time to begin my pranks. First off was at breakfast. Blaine might swim like a fish, but he eats like a pig. He orders everything on the breakfast menu and smoothers it in ketchup. So this is where my prank comes in. The only science project I've ever done was one of those volcanoes, and I got a 'D' on it. So I decided that it would apply here nicely. I stole one of the kitchen's ketchup bottles, and replaced some of the ketchup with baking soda. Shaking it while I looked for Blaine, I walked around the dining room, keeping a look out for Mr. Moseby. When I found Blaine he was sitting at a table, without a ketchup bottle. Perfect.

"Blaine! My man," I strolled over and leaned on the table, "what's up?"

He gave me a confused look, but answered, "Oh nothing really," he glanced around his table, "have you seen the ketchup?"

"What do you mean?"

He frowned at me, "I mean there is none here."

"I don't know isn't there some—" I pointed across the room, "Isn't that Mr. Moseby with a hula dancer!" Blaine, stupidly, fell for my trick, and I placed the rigged ketchup on the table.

When Blaine finally looked back, he gave me a funny look, "There was no one there Zack!" He gave me a glare; "Now I have to find some ketchup—" he froze when he saw the bottle on table.

"Or maybe not—"

"See ya, Blaine!" and with that I ran off.

Sneaking behind a table, I gave one last look at Blaine just in time to see him open the ketchup and have it explode in his face.

Score one for the Zackster!

Now on to round two.

Blaine, even though he's expelled, swim's every day after school hours from three to four. The only reason I know that because all the babes used to watch him, and someone needed to be around to rebound the rejected.

Anyway, before he swims, he slicks back his hair with some type of goo, because of his shaggy hair, and puts his swim cap on. I snuck into the locker room ten minutes before and switched out his hair jell with some really sticky glue.

I was almost done when I heard footsteps. Blaine was coming, and I had to find somewhere to hide. I slid into a locker and kept it cracked a little so I could see what was going on.

It was Blaine. He got ready to swim, wearing that stupid Speedo that made him like a priss. Like always, he slicked his hair back, this time with my glue, and snapped his swim cap on. After he left, I started step two of prank two!

One of Blaine's prized possessions is his one-of-a-kind, super-expensive Nike shoes. It was the only shoes he ever wore since I've met him, and a great place for a prank. Earlier today, while I was in the kitchen snagging the ketchup, I grabbed some kool aid powder. Pouring some of the red dust inside his shoe, I set him up for another one of my pranks. Blaine never wears socks, and his feet are going to be wet from swimming, so you should get what I'm doing here.

With my second prank finished, I headed off to a well deserved smoothie.

It was only a few hours later when I saw Blaine walking around with bright red feet, holding dyed red shoes with his swim cap still on his head. Cue laughter. The whole Sky Deck began to rumble with laughter. Cue embarrassment. Blaine's face was as bright as his feet as he storm off the Sky Deck.

Cue success! Now I got one more prank to send him crying home to his momma.

The third, and classic, prank.

It ain't a secret that macho man Blaine claims some stupid prize after every meet of his. And from what I heard from Bailey, Blaine's prize this time was chocolates. It was like he was _trying_ to make it easy on me.

So while Blaine was trying to find a way to get his swim cap off his head, I snuck into his room to place my last prank. It was an easy one, too. It was a simple switch. I'd take his Belgium chocolate, and I'd leave for him some laxatives in their place.

The next morning was the funniest moment I have ever seen. Blaine, with all of his stuff, walked the boat with red shoes, badly cut hair with spots missing, from the swim cap, and to top it all off he had to run to the bathroom every other minute because of the chocolates.

Even Cody got a kick out of it when he wasn't too busy smooching Bailey, which was like for five seconds.

I watched Blaine walk off the boat, this time with a slight limp because he had ran into the women's room one of the times and the old lady with the purse got him good, to his parent, and that's when I knew my revenge was complete. And I'll tell you one thing:

They're not lying when they say revenge is sweet.

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty! This is it! The second installment for A Knight's Fight! Some people wanted another chapter, so here it is. I hope this is what you wanted. **

**I hope you liked the pranks. They weren't that thought out or elaborate, but I thought they got the job done! If anyone doesn't understand the ketchup one, ketchup has vinegar in it, and that is the other key component to the mini volcanoes along with baking soda. So in theory (I wouldn't know seeing I haven't exactly tried this), the ketchup should explode! And the other pranks are kinda obvious so they don't need explaining. But if you want them explained, just ask. Well, I think this just about wraps up this story, so I'm pretty sure there won't be another chapter. I feel like I'm missing something, but I don't know what!**

**I would like to say thanks for reading! And I hope people review to give me their opinions on it! So don't be shy! It is nice to hear about what you guys think, and what I should improve on! Overall, thanks for reading, and I guess until next time!**


End file.
